Eine falsche Entscheidung
by Megchen
Summary: Der junge Norrington hat seinen ersten Gefangenen gemacht Captain Barbossa. Doch dann begeht er einen schweren Fehler. Warum Norrington so versessen darauf ist, dass jeder Pirat das bekommt, was er verdient


_Danke: _**Danke **an meine Betaleserin Susi _(knuddel)_

_Disclaimer: _Mir gehört natürlich wieder nix, sondern alles gehört Disney. War ja klar... ;-)

-o- Eine falsche Entscheidung -o-

Der Tag versprach schon früh morgens schwül und dämpfig zu werden. Selbst das Meerwasser schien lustlos und ruhig dahinzuschwappen. Nicht eine einzige Welle ließ sich erahnen. Wo einem sonst das Wasser in einem wunderschönen Grün- oder Blauton entgegengestrahlt hatte, lag nun eine undurchdringliche Dunstglocke. Es erschien beinahe unmöglich, dass sich die Interceptor trotz allem einen Weg durch den undurchdringlich erscheinenden Nebel gebahnt hatte.

Das Wetter schlug sich natürlich auch im Verhalten der Mannschaft, die aus Soldaten, Unteroffizieren und Offizieren der Royal Navy bestand, nieder. Langsam und lustlos führten die Männer ihre Befehle aus, die es nicht gewohnt waren, unter dem Kommando eines einfachen Leutenants zu segeln, doch Governor Swann hatte offenbar großes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten dieses Mannes.

Dieser freundliche Leutenant, der aber durchaus auch einmal hart durchgreifen konnte, würde es niemals fertig bringen, einen der gefährlichsten Piraten der Karibik zu stellen und schließlich gefangenzunehmen.

Umso überraschter hatten sie schließlich feststellen müssen, dass er es geschafft hatte, die „Stormy Sea" einzuholen. Mit dementsprechendem Eifer hatten sie sich auch ins Kampfgetümmel gestürzt und so hatten die Piraten nach einiger Zeit die Waffen strecken müssen...

-o-

James Norrington senkte den Säbel, als er die Jubelrufe seiner Mannschaft vernahm. Er konnte es kaum glauben, doch er hatte es geschafft. Er konnte heute zum ersten Mal Gefangene nach Port Royal bringen, die es nie wieder wagen würden, ahnungslose Handelsreisende oder auch wohlhabende Hafenstädte zu überfallen und zu plündern. Doch konnte er sicher sein, den Auftrag des Gouverneurs wirklich vollständig erfüllt zu haben? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Zweifel krochen in ihm empor und schnürten ihm die Kehle zu.

Nachdem er wieder auf die Interceptor zurückgekehrt war und an das Holz der Reling gelehnt an Deck stand, kam ein junger Unteroffizier freudestrahlend auf ihn zu. „Leutenant Norrington? Der gesuchte Pirat, der Captain der „Stormy Sea", befindet sich unter Deck. Ich habe Mullroy und Murtogg angewiesen, ihn in eine Zelle zu sperren und ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihr seht also - die Verfolgungsjagd war in jedem Punkt erfolgreich."

Eine Welle der Erleichterung überrollte James und er schloss für einen Moment lächelnd die Augen. Dann bemerkte er, dass der junge Mann immernoch vor ihm stand und wohl ein Lob erwartete. Er klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und meinte: „Das war wohl die schönste Nachricht, die Ihr mir überbringen konntet. Wie ist Ihr Name, Sir?"

- „Stapelton, Leutenant. Walter Stapelton." -

"Was hieltet Ihr denn von einer Beförderung zum Offizier, Mr. Stapelton?"

Ein Strahlen erschien auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes. „Oh, sehr viel, Leutenant."

- „Dann wäre ich Euch sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr mich nun zu der Zelle, in der sich der Pirat befindet, führen würdet, Officer Stapelton."

Norrington schien es, als habe er schon lange keinen so glücklich aussehenden Menschen gesehen. Er folgte dem jungen Mann unter Deck und stand schon bald vor Mullroy und Murtogg, die ebenfalls sehr diensteifrig wirkten und ihm hastig Platz machten, damit er in das Innere der Gefangenenzelle sehen konnte.

Zunächst mussten seine Augen sich an das schummrige Dämmerlicht, das in der Zelle herrschte, gewöhnen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf einen ziemlich ungepflegten Mann, der auf dem Boden saß. Obwohl seine Kleidung und sein Hut, an dem eine kurze, zerrupft aussehende Feder hing, sehr schäbig aussahen, machte er einen erhabenen Eindruck. Man sah diesem Mann trotz seiner struppigen Haare und seiner fauligen Zahnstümpfe an, dass er es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen.

Vor Leutenant Norrington saß Captain Barbossa, einer der gefürchtetsten Piraten der Karibik. Nun erst gestattete James es sich, Stolz zu fühlen, einen unbändigen Stolz. Er hatte seinen Auftrag präzise und erfolgreich ausgeführt, obwohl kein einziger seiner Untergebenen daran geglaubt hatte. Dennoch erinnerte er sich daran, dass man seine Gefangenen mit Respekt zu behandeln hatte und so trat er näher an die Gitterstäbe heran: „Seid Ihr verletzt, Barbossa? Braucht Ihr etwas Wasser?"

Als der Pirat ihn nur trotzig anstarrte und nach einigen Minuten immernoch nichts von sich gegeben hatte, drehte Norrington sich wieder um und meinte, schon nicht mehr so respektvoll: „Nun, wenn Ihr mir nicht antwortet, werdet Ihr eben hungern und dursten. Es wird sowieso nicht mehr allzulange dauern, bis Ihr solcher weltlichen Dinge nicht mehr bedürft."

-o-

Die Rückfahrt nach Port Royal verlief ohne Komplikationen. Als sie im Hafen angelegt hatten, befahl James seinem neuernannten Offizier Stapelton, Mullroy und Murtogg zu begleiten, die Barbossa in einen der Kerker im Untergeschoss der Festung überführen sollten. Es war nicht so, dass er kein Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der beiden Soldaten hatte, doch er wollte dem Piraten keinerlei Möglichkeiten zur Flucht bieten. Aus diesem Grund hätte er Barbossa lieber früher als später am Galgen baumeln gesehen, doch zunächst lenkte er seine Schritte zur prächtigsten Villa Port Royals - zur Villa Governor Swanns.

Kurz nachdem er den Türklopfer betätigt hatte, wurde er von einem Bediensteten hineingelassen und sofort vor das Arbeitszimmer des Governors geführt. Ein beinahe väterliches Lächeln erschien auf dessen Gesicht, nachdem er sich James Bericht angehört hatte. Weatherby Swann erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, kam auf Norrington zu und schüttelte ihm enthusiastisch die Hand.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Euch verlassen kann, James. Ich hätte keinen fähigeren Mann für die Jagd nach Barbossa finden können. Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf Euch." Freundschaftlich klopfte er James noch einmal auf die Schultern und fragte dann: „Wann habt Ihr denn vor, die Hinrichtung vollstrecken zu lassen? Wie ich Euch kenne, ziemlich bald, nicht wahr? Ihr möchtet diesem Halunken ja keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht bieten..."

„Ganz recht, Governor." Norringtons Züge hatten mittlerweile einen entspannten Ausdruck angenommen. „Ich denke, es wäre für alle Beteiligten das Beste, wenn Barbossa schon morgen früh am Galgen baumelte. Schließlich haben seine Taten viele ehrbare Menschen das Leben gekostet. Er hat den Tod verdient."

Als James sich mit diesen Worten zum Gehen wandte, hielt ihn Governor Swann noch einmal zurück. Norrington bemerkte erstaunt die Besorgnis, die sich in dessen Blick geschlichen hatte. „Versprecht mir, nicht übereilt zu handeln." - „Das werde ich, Sir."

-o-

Der Klang seiner Schritte hallte fast gespenstig durch die Festung Port Royals. Dort, wo die untergehende Sonne durch die engen Fenster und Schießscharten schien, malte sie helle Flecke an die Wand. Doch ein Stockwerk tiefer erhellte nur der Schein einzelner Fackeln das düster aussehende Gemäuer.

So würde Barbossa der letzte Sonnenuntergang seines Lebens verwehrt werden. James wunderte sich, dass solche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf spukten. Schließlich war Barbossa ein Pirat und Piraten hatten jedes Recht auf menschliche Behandlung verwirkt, da sie selbst unmenschlich handelten. Dies hatte er in seiner Ausbildung gelernt und es war ungeheuer beruhigend, so zu denken. Doch stimmte dies auch?

Mittlerweile war er vor einer der Kerkerzellen angekommen. Angestrengt spähte er ins Dunkel. Nach einer Weile konnte er den Piraten ausmachen, der aufrecht und - wie es schien- unbeugsam auf seiner Pritsche saß. Plötzlich bohrte sich ein Blick aus grau-braunen Augen in seinen eigenen. James löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und wies Mullroy, der mit Murtogg vor Barbossas Zelle Wache hielt, an, ihm die Tür zu öffnen. Zunächst zögerte dieser. Er konnte seinen Vorgesetzten doch nicht mit einem Piraten alleine in einer Zelle lassen! Doch als der Leutenant ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, beeilte Mullroy sich, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

Die Tür schloss sich leise quietschend hinter James. Er war Barbossa nun nah, fast zu nah, doch er bemühte sich, nicht zu zeigen, dass ihm dies unangenehm war.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?!" Barbossas Stimme fuhr ihn barsch aus dem Zwielicht heraus an. „Ich möchte mit Euch reden, Barbossa."

„Worüber denn? Mir scheint, jetzt werden in Port Royal Priester schon durch Leutenants ersetzt." Norrington ignorierte den gehässigen Unterton in der Stimme des Piraten und ging vor diesem in die Hocke, sodass er sich mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe befand. „Dieser Besuch ist nicht dienstlich, Barbossa. Ich möchte gerne etwas über meinen ersten Gefangenen erfahren, wenn ich ihm schon den Tod bringen muss." Überrascht hoben sich Barbossas buschige Augenbrauen.

„Ihr seid wohl noch nicht lange Leutenant, Norrington. Dies ist _nicht_ das erste Mal, dass ich in einer Gefängniszelle sitze, aber durchaus das erste Mal, dass man mehr über mich erfahren möchte. Normalerweise möchten das nicht einmal meine Mitgefangenen, da sie Angst vor mir haben. Und nun kommt Ihr zu mir...

Ich heiße Hector Barbossa und die Piraterie half mir anfangs zu überleben. Mittlerweile konnte ich mein Leben sogar schon etwas angenehmer gestalten. Das muss Euch genügen. Was denkt Ihr, gibt Euch das Recht, mich töten zu lassen? Wollt Ihr gleiches mit gleichem vergelten? Wie armselig..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Barbossas Gesicht, das James innere Standhaftigkeit fast völlig zerschlug. Hastig erhob er sich und verließ mit den Worten: „Ihr bekommt genau das, was Ihr verdient!", die Zelle.

-o-

Doch schon nachdem er den Gefängnistrakt verlassen hatte und sich auf dem Weg in sein prächtiges Stadthaus befand, wurden seine Schritte langsamer und unsicher. Noch auf der Türschwelle bat er seinen Diener, Offizier Gillette herbeizurufen, da er etwas sehr wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen habe.

Vollkommen erschöpft ließ James sich dann in seiner Bibliothek in einen weichen Ohrensessel fallen. Was hatte er denn so wichtiges mit Gillette zu besprechen? Er war nicht in der Lage, dies in Worte zu fassen. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass es etwas mit Hector Barbossa zu tun haben musste. James seufzte.

Vor einer Stunde war er noch fest entschlossen gewesen, morgen früh seinen ersten Gefangenen dem Galgen zu übergeben. Governor Swann wäre sicher sehr stolz auf ihn, dieser Mann hatte ihn schon immer sehr geschätzt und große Stücke auf ihn gehalten.

Und dennoch: Seit seinem Gespräch mit Barbossa schrie ihm eine Stimme, die bis jetzt geschlummert haben musste, unentwegt zu, dass es nicht rechtens sei, einen Menschen, egal was er auch getan hatte, zum Tode zu verurteilen. Hector Barbossa. Konnte man sich einem Menschen gegenüber so grausam verhalten, dessen Vornamen man kannte? Immer wieder sahen ihn die Augen dieses Piraten vorwurfsvoll und fragend an.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, hatte Norrington einen Entschluss gefasst. Er ließ Gillette eintreten und konfrontierte ihn ohne Vorwarnung mit dem Plan, den er sich in aller Schnelle überlegt hatte. Das Gesicht des jungen Offiziers wurde bleich, ungläubig sah er seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund an. „Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein, Leutenant Norrington!", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Mir war es mit einer Sache noch nie so ernst wie mit dieser, Gillette..."

-o-

James Norrington schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als jemand ohne anzuklopfen mit lautem Gepolter in sein Schlafzimmer trat, oder fast schon rannte. Er wollten den Störenfried gerade scharf zurechtweisen, als er merkte, dass es sich um niemand anderes als Governor Swann handelte. Noch bevor James irgendeine Frage loswerden konnte, begann der Gouverneur schon sehr panisch zu sprechen: „Der Gefangene ist heute Nacht geflohen, Leutenant!"

Norrington lehnte sich für einen kurzen Moment wieder in seine Kissen zurück. Also hatte Gillette seinen Auftrag ordnungsgemäß ausgeführt. Auf manche Menschen war eben Verlass. Doch als er wieder zu Governor Swann hinübersah, beeilte er sich, aus dem Bett zu kommen, sich in aller Eile zu waschen und anzukleiden.

Wenig später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zur Festung Port Royals. Als sie zu den Kerkerzellen hinabstiegen, konnte Norrington schon eine aufgeregte Menge ausmachen, die aus Soldaten und dem ein oder anderen Offizier der Royal Navy bestand. Alles drängte sich um einen Mann, der im Gang, der zu den einzelnen Zellen führte, am Boden lag. Als Norrington näher trat, erstarrte er plötzlich.

Es war der junge Stapelton, den er erst gestern zum Offizier ernannt hatte. Die ehemals rosige Haut war nun bleich und der Glanz seiner Augen war erloschen. Die gebrochenen Augen starrten erstaunt an die Decke und die Hände waren auf eine nun nicht mehr blutende Wunde am Bauch gepresst. James kniete neben Stapelton nieder und schloss ihm die Augen.

Nachdem er ein kurzes Gebet gesprochen hatte, erhob er sich ruckartig wieder und fuhr einige der herumstehenden Männer an: „Was steht ihr hier noch herum?! Ihr werdet Barbossa finden, und wenn ihr jeden Stein in Port Royal einzeln umdrehen müsst!"

Die erschrockenen Soldaten machten sich hastig daran, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten und schließlich blieben nur noch Governor Swann und James Norrington zurück.

„Es war nicht Eure Schuld, Leutenant.", murmelte Governor Swann und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Oh doch, es war seine Schuld; allein seine Schuld und das wusste James mehr als alle anderen. Er hatte dem Piraten Gnade gewährt und **_das _**war der Dank?

Ja, er würde Barbossa finden. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass jeder Pirat, der es wagte, die karibische See zu besegeln, bekam, was er verdiente.

Es war an der Zeit, das Wort '_Gnade_' hinsichtlich eines Piraten aus seinem Vokabular zu streichen.


End file.
